Your Love Will Kill Me
by ForeverACharmedOne
Summary: Your love will kill me, and so you will share my curse as a vampire, Anna. My Anna. AnnaDracula. Rated T for some references to sex.


**Hello...Gabriel. lol. This is Anna/Dracula as it says so in the summary. It's to the song _Your Love Will Kill Me_ by Daniel Lavoie. It's from the French play of Hunchback of Notre Dame. (Notre Dame de Paris Musical) I found the song on youtube to a Frollo/Esmeralda video, and it rocked. (so does Frollo/Esmeralda pairings) I thought of Anna/Dracula when I heard the song, so I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Your Love Will Kill Me**

* * *

_I feel a wave of passion  
Move through my heart with such pain  
_

Princess Anna Valerious. **His** Anna. The very thought of her made his body tingle with wanton excitement. At the same time, it also pained him because she did not want him the way he did her.

_I have no time to reason  
So I just let passion reign_

He had other things on his mind as well. His brides were constantly clinging to him, and he had the progeny to think about. He had little patience left to truly think of Anna, so whenever he encountered her, he acted upon his urges.

_I let go so easily  
On a night as warm as sin _

He lost his temper easily when his brides insisted upon keeping him company. It was night and he wanted to go to Anna!

_  
Midnight swimmer, midnight sea  
I will not come back again_

At night was a lovely time to visit the sea. He knew that his Anna yearned to visit the sea. Dracula visited the sea to think of Anna, but he would not come back again unless he had Anna with him. It was too painful to think of her otherwise.

_Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me _

He could feel the monster inside him die the more he thought of Anna. In its stead came the feelings of a man. But he was no longer a man.

_  
And you will bear my curse  
As long as my life will be_

He was the Vampire King, and he had a duty to spread his curse. He would spread it to Anna. Then he would have her as long as he himself lived, which was forever.

_And I saw it would be  
When I looked at you  
When you look at me_

He would turn her. He could see her as his vampire queen now. That was a lovely vision to behold. Gazing at her from afar he planned it. She would turn as he watched, and she would know he was. She knew he was planning.

_Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me _

His old friend Van Helsing has come. Trouble for him and his Anna follows. He can see the way he looks at his Anna. The way Anna begins to look at him.

_  
Your love will kill me _

That was killing him. Seeing his betrayer with his Anna. Anna was harsh at first, but she was warming to him, Dracula could see it. It hurt.

_My sin and my obsession  
Crazy desire you bring _

**Anna** rolled beautifully off his tongue. He always had to know where she was, and worried when he sent his brides out. Anna brought feelings that stirred in him like the flames of Hell itself. He needed her.

_  
I know there's no salvation  
I see our bodies burning_

He had no chance in Heaven. Especially not when he burned so hotly for the last Valerious. He could see the two of them after he turned her, burning for one another in desperate ways.

_  
Your gypsy dreams all haunt me  
I live to see your dances _

The Gypsy Princess dreamt of him at times. Sometimes it was of her killing him, others it was them in each other's arms. Either way those dreams plagued his undead existence after he witnessed one of those dreams. Dracula loved to watch when his brides attacked. He then could just watch Anna in action, diving, flipping and fighting his brides with all the fire and defiance she had. Sometimes Visceria had parties if he had not attacked for a while, and Anna was the belle of them all as she danced with her eyes filled with life.

_  
Please raise your eyes and want me  
Please give me all the chances_

At long last Anna had been captured, and he held her close as he escorted her to the masquerade ball in his summer palace. Once breaking his spell over her, her eyes meeting his, he offered her the chance to be his bride. The chance to be his for all eternity.

_Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
And I will bear my curse  
As long as my life will be_

He had fallen for the Gypsy Princess, but he was the Son of the Devil. He was not supposed to love. He would be a cursed beast until the end of time.

_Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me_

_You brought the spring time to fill  
My heart in its winter chill_

She brought him something he had not possessed since his time as a mortal. She brought warmth. "You have no heartbeat," she said. She could rekindle it. He knew she could melt the ice that encased his heart like the ice that encased his coffin.

_I lost my strength and my will  
And now my tears start to spill_

His brides were killed one by one, but that did not cause his pain. No, what caused his pain was the fear of Anna meeting that fate. If that happened, he would cry tears of cold blood.

_I never knew such desire  
Just looking into your eyes_

He'd had women before, but only she set him on fire. Her soft, brown orbs filled him with desperate cravings until he could hardly stand it.

_And now the soul in me cries  
And now the night is on fire_

What was left of his soul cried for her. It cried for her to make him whole again. Whenever he suffered or was beaten, Visceria paid for it with their blood. But never Anna's blood.

_Your love will kill me  
Your love will kill me  
And I saw it would be  
When I looked at you  
When you look at me_

He saw her once more, when he felt Aleera's staking. She was breathtaking with her rain-soaked hair and a gleam of triumph shone in her beautiful eyes. She could not see him, but she looked to him all the same as she crawled off the ledge and into his castle. He saw her running towards the laboratory with the cure. Gabriel had changed to human form as dark clouds covered the moon. He smiled. Only a few more moments, then he'd kill the hunter. He wanted Anna to see him do it. Then she would fall into his arms. He would be all she had left in this world.

_Your love will kill me_

Closing in on Gabriel, he waited for Anna to run in, his cue to deliver the final blow to Van Helsing.

_Your love will kill me_

What was taking Anna so long? The clouds were moving. The moon shone again. Dracula tried to evade Gabriel's jump but was not quick enough.

_Your love will kill me_

He could sense Anna at the door before he gave his final breath. He saw her once more and died with her face before him.

_Your love will kill me_

* * *

**Feedback would be fantastic if you liked it. If not, just press the pretty 'Back' button.**

**-is very sad that Dracula had to die. grabs a box of kleenex-**

**HE LIVES I TELL YOU!!!!**

**-ForeverACharmedOne**


End file.
